The present invention relates generally to video conferencing systems that allow remote collaboration. Interconnected video conferencing rooms are typically “handed”. That is, a reference item, such as a white board or data display, will be on one side of the room relative to the video conference display that shows the conference participants. In a video conferencing room, people typically face each other via the video conference display in one direction. Depending upon the viewpoint of the video conference camera in the room, there will be one direction or “hand” on which other materials are positioned with respect to this camera. If the white board or data display is to the left of the camera, this is a “left-handed” room. If the white board or data display is to the right of the camera, this is a “right-handed” room.
Where connected rooms have this sort of geometric “handedness”, it will be apparent that reference directions will have a reverse symmetry. That is, since video conferees effectively “face” each other via opposing video images, objects on the actual left hand side of one of the participants would appear toward the right hand side of the video image viewed by the other participant. Thus, rooms that are like handed (left and left) cannot be interconnected in a way that preserves the natural geometry of the interaction. If two left-handed rooms are connected, when the first participant turns to his left to refer to media materials, the second participant will see the first person turning to the second person's right, which will be away from the direction of the media materials. Maintaining the natural geometry of a remote conference interaction can be desirable to make a video conference environment more like an actual in-person conference session.